Alan Tracy
Alan Tracy is the one of the protagonists from the 2015 Thunderbirds Are Go! television series. He is the pilot of Thunderbird 3, and astronaut for International Rescue. In Thunderbirds Are Go! Alan may not have as many missions as his other siblings, however he is in quite alot of episodes even as a minor role of being the one to fly Scott or Kayo around in Thunderbird 3 on a few occasions. These are a few selected episodes where Alan really gets to show that despite being young for his age, his is every bit as competent as a memeber of International Rescue as his brothers are. (for a full episode listing you can find them here:) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Personality & Traits As the youngest member of the Tracy family, Alan is the most jovial, expressive, animated and excitable of the team. He is a lover of action and loves to show off how brave he can be even if things can get a little out of hand from him from time to time ( Space Race and Slingshot) and takes alot of pride in his job with International Rescue. Alan is the astronaut pilot of Thunderbird 3. There are times where Alan does things on impulse which can cause more problems, (Slingshot, Designated Driver) however he always pulls through and sees a mission right from beginning to end. As a typical teenager he doesn’t always like being told what to do (Runaway) and enjoys alot of lazier past times like sunbathing, pillow fighting (Earthbreaker) and video games - along with the typical teenage boy habit of falling asleep whenever the opportunity presents itself, even when he standing on his own two feet (Heist Society). This doesn’t mean he is a complete slouch when it comes to rescues by any means, in fact he enjoys the action and adventure each mission brings and always hates being left out when something really big is happening and his other brothers are involved. There are times where his knowledge seems full of holes “There's no trees in Antarctica, Alan.” (Brains - EOS) however when it comes to things he loves like space, he is a mine of information like with his obsession with Hailey's comet - which is unfortunate for his eldest brother Scott who has heard it over and over again “ It’s not the first time you've reminded us of it Alan, or the second, or the third..." (Comet Chasers) - and he tends to be a little bit of a show off, trying to match the level of playful banter of his siblings with Kayo also having to put up with being on the end of his happy-go-lucky approach to rescues. (It's not known if he has a real 'crush' on Kayo though John seems to tease him in Ghost Ship about not telling her he is afraid of ghosts, hinting that Alan may like her alot more than he shows as a sister rather than romantic feeling to it) Relationships His Father, Jeff Tracy Alan like the rest of his siblings loves and admired his father, not only that, miss him terribly. His's disappearance is the main reason that Alan is always blame The Hood whenever a disaster seems to have somewhere,is it shown in several episodes. Scott Tracy Scott is often the eldest brother and the leader of International Rescue, although Alan respect his leadership, he is saddened when not involved in a rescue operation, beside this, he deeply loves him and he always make him proud in Space Race, Scott appears in a hologram on Thunderbird 3, checking in to make sure Alan is okay. in Runaway, Alan asks if he can come but Scott refuses. later on, Alan manage to figure out what was wrong with the train because of him the rescue become successful in Slingshot, Alan tells his brothers about the speed they were travelling from the asteroid, Scott was the first to admit his regulation to Alan admitting that his brothers are very proud of him in Comet Chasers, Alan becomes worried when he can't communicate with Scott after his pod was hits from a ice rock in Hailey's Comet but luckily Scott manages to reach him and informs him. after rescued Francois and his wife, Alan help Scott relaxes. While his relationship with Scott, is the same with the others Alan deeply loves Soctt, and will always be there for him. John Tracy Alan and John both have a typical sibling relationship with Alan being annoying to John but both of them are astronauts and both are calm, strong willed and quick thinking in their own way. In Space Race, John help Alan to deactivate a Space mine. In EOS, Alan went on Thunderbird 3 to rescue John from EOS when he was almost out of oxygen and John tells Tracy Island about EOS and they have to stop her. John tells Alan that they can’t let EOS escape Thunderbird 5. If she can’t be stopped Alan has to destroy Thunderbird 5. with that worries Alan, both of them together to help him to boards the station unseen, EOS accelerates Thunderbird 5’s gravity ring, intending to crush John. Alan stops the ring just in the nick of time with Thunderbird 3’s grappling arms but is forced to break off when John warned about the space elevator's grappling claw, luckily John manage to knock some sense into EOS before the grappling claw nearly tore Alan apart. Alan also cares for John's wellbeing and safety when confront him about his loneliness, In Runaway. In spite of their differences Alan and John are shown do love each other very much Virgil Tracy he and Virgil don't have many interactions with each other except going on Rescue missions,they seem to get along okay, Alan is one of the Brothers whom follow his leadership when Scott is not around. Gordon Tracy Although he doesn't have too much interaction with Alan, they seem to get along okay, working together on Rescue Missions